


Маска

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Being Lost, Gen, Pre-Femslash, Pretty sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Кто она?Что у неё внутри?Хрона поднимает свои руки - почти синие; внутри у Хроны чёрная кровь. Плещется в ней, в живом сосуде, готовая к своей единственной задаче: убивать.Хрона стоит и слушает, но больше не чувствует ничего.





	Маска

Слишком много новых лиц: от этого сводит зубы. Лица злятся, радуются, любопытствуют, но в итоге все сливаются в одну невнятную гудящую кашу. Голова Хроны готова лопнуть; даже когда она наконец одна, голоса всё ещё жужжат где-то внутри.  
Это мерзко.

Хрона скучает по тишине, которая всегда наступает после того, как она хорошо выполнит свою работу. Когда она видит вокруг навеки умолкнувших людей и знает, что дома ждёт награда.  
В её нынешней комнате тоже тихо (если не считать этого жужжания в голове). Только вот это не её комната. Чужая. Серые холодные стены давят со всех сторон, она не знает это место, не знает, где её дом и что ей делать.  
Но в комнате тихо и так далеко ото всех — за тысячей коридоров и замков, — что Хрона почти может успокоиться.  
Почти.

Сейчас Хрона всё ещё дрожит и в отчаянии трёт ладонями лицо, будто пытаясь соскрести его, чтобы не видеть и не слышать, что происходит вокруг, чтобы раствориться в этой жужжащей тишине и исчезнуть.  
Хрона хочет домой.  
Нет, не хочет. Дома её накажут. Дома — Медуза.  
Хрона просто не хочет быть здесь.

***

Ещё больше Хрона не хочет видеть Маку.  
Но Мака врывается в комнату, в жизнь, разнося на своём пути и тишину, и мрак, и сырость, палящим солнцем выжигая всё вокруг. Видеть Маку тепло, но быть с ней рядом — слишком горячо, её присутствие жжётся. И ведёт она себя так, будто бы и не было тех двух битв, когда они чуть не поубивали друг друга. Будто и не было того безумия.  
И Хрона не знает, как вести себя с Макой; Хрона не знает, как вести себя с людьми: они либо пытаются напасть на неё, либо пытаются сбежать от её атаки.  
Но никто никогда не протягивал руку в ответ, не заходил так далеко в душу, не тащил на свою сторону.  
Никто, кроме Маки.

_Мака._  
Хрона хочет забыть это имя, но оно теперь клеймом выжжено в её мозгу, и каждую секунду это имя пульсирующей болью отдаётся в голове.  
Мака.  
Мака.  
Мака.  
Мака.  
С каждым ударом сердца, с каждым вдохом.

Мака улыбается и снова протягивает ей руку. Хрона смотрит исподлобья и старается просто не закричать.  
Но бежать некуда. И Мака сильнее её, она как Медуза — выломала двери в её душу и готова рассказать, что и как ей теперь делать.  
Хрона знает, что это такое — перечить Медузе.  
Поэтому пытается улыбнуться и тянет руку — тоже.

_Медуза всегда говорила: такова природа любого живого существа. Какой страх тебя пересилит, тому ты и будешь подчиняться._

Хрона действительно чувствует, как жжётся Макина ладонь.

_Медуза всегда права._

***

Мака говорит: больше никакой Медузы.  
Теперь Хрона свободна. Хрона может делать все, что она хочет. Чего она, кстати, хочет, Хрона?

Хрона вздрагивает и смотрит Маке в лицо — не в глаза, в глаза смотреть всегда было слишком страшно.  
Этот вопрос — к ней, для неё, и она должна дать ответ.  
Хрона ненавидит вопросы, на которые она не знает ответов. Когда Медуза их задавала, ответы Хроне приходилось искать запертой в своей чёрной комнате — без еды и воды.

Но Мака только смеётся и поправляет волосы.  
Это ничего страшного, что Хрона не знает. Иногда Мака часами сидит в кафе и понятия не имеет, что заказать на обед; что уж там говорить о мечтах.

И тогда Хрона улыбается.

***

Когда Маке грустно — она пишет стихи. Когда она устала и не знает, что делать, она учится. Или даже играет в спортивные игры. Когда Мака злится, она идёт тренироваться. Ещё во всех случаях ей помогает Соул — напарник, как-никак. Но Мака ходит к нему за помощью не всегда — иногда он выбешивает ещё больше. Ещё Мака любит общаться с друзьями и знакомыми, прикалываться над кем-то с Блэкстаром, готовить с Цубаки. Или просто посидеть где-нибудь в одиночестве.

Всё это Мака рассказывает Хроне не просто так, она хочет, чтобы Хрона попробовала сделать что-нибудь тоже, чтобы Хрона перестала грустить. Хрона улыбается и послушно делает, что Мака хочет — как умеет. Но интереснее всего ей слушать про Маку, нет, _слушать Маку_, неважно, что и кому она говорит. Она говорит ярко и уверенно, каждую секунду меняет настроение и тон, она много смеётся и много кричит, над всеми, на всех, но только если это не Хрона. Хроне она только улыбается и всё время хватает её за руки, чтобы показать ей, что ей нечего бояться.

Хроне нравится в Академии.  
Нет, не нравится.  
Ей нравится быть вместе с Макой. Вот чего она хочет. Быть с Макой.

Мака смеётся и закрывает лицо руками. Она краснеет. Хрона боится, что сказала что-то не так. Но Мака радостно кричит, что тоже хочет быть с Хроной всегда-всегда, и обнимает её.  
У Хроны перехватывает горло и скручивает живот, кажется, это зовётся счастьем.

А потом Мака уходит.

Мака уходит каждый раз — на ночь, на учёбу, на пять минут поговорить с кем-то, и тогда весь мир рассыпается за секунды.  
Хрона боится Медузы.  
Хрона боится быть здесь.  
Хроны не должно быть здесь, потому что это неправильно.

Медуза мертва — так говорит Мака.  
Хрона отводит глаза и молчит; Медузу нельзя убить. Она будет жива столько, сколько ей надо.  
Рагнарёк тоже это знает, знает и нашёптывает Хроне в ухо всякие гадости, как только она остаётся одна.  
Поэтому, когда Медуза находит её, она не пугается и не переживает. Это когда-нибудь должно было произойти.

Медуза не ругает Хрону, Медуза рада, что её умная дочь втёрлась к ним в доверие. Самое время это использовать. Кто бы мог подумать, что Шинигами в такое непростое время пригрел змеюку на груди? Мамочке кое-что нужно в Академии, Хрона. Ты же сделаешь это для неё?

Конечно, сделает; Медуза сильнее.  
Сильнее всего.

***

Мака говорит сбивчиво и горячо, она говорит, что Хрону больше никто никогда не тронет, что ей нечего бояться, что тут она в безопасности.  
Мака говорит и даже не подозревает, как она не права.  
От Медузы Хрону никто не защитит.  
Более того, только Медуза способна защитить Хрону.

_Что у тебя внутри?_

Хрона вздрагивает. Мака больше не лепечет и не машет руками, она спрашивает спокойно, серьёзно и строго смотрит в глаза.  
Хрона протягивает синие руки, и Мака морщится.  
Будто бы она все время забывает, что внутри у Хроны чёрная кровь. Настоящее живое оружие, что течёт по её венам, но в любой момент готовое превратиться в острые чёрные шипы. Оружие, подаренное ей Медузой. Чтобы слабая пугливая Хрона могла себя защищать.

Мака берёт её руки и прижимает к груди, придвигаясь ближе.

_Нет. Внутри._

По коже Хроны как безумные бегают мурашки.

И Мака говорит. Говорит много. Что у Хроны есть своя маска. Хрона подчиняется, потому что боится. А боится, потому что ей было нечего противопоставить Медузе. И убивала Хрона только потому, что это всё, чему её учили.  
Неудивительно, что Хрона боится всего нового. Неудивительно, что не знает как поступать. Она росла с ведьмой, которая лепила из Хроны живое оружие. Конечно, она подчинялась. Конечно, она защищалась. Её поведение — это щит от ведьмы. Маска. Но если Хрона будет тут, с Макой, они смогут её расколоть.  
Нужно просто прислушаться к своей душе.  
Внутри она добрая девочка, которая просто хочет жить в мире без страха и смерти.  
Ведь так?

Хрона жмурится и прячет лицо в руках. Это правда. Она никогда не хотела убивать. Никогда не хотела сидеть в той чёрной комнате.  
И тогда Хрона заглядывает внутрь. Слушает свою душу. Чего она хочет. Чего ждёт. Чего боится. У неё должны были быть мечты и стремления. Она должна сама чего-то хотеть и чего-то о себе знать.

Хрона слушает, но слышит только как взбудораженно колотится сердце в груди.  
Она хочет быть тут. Она хочет быть с Макой.  
Когда-нибудь она найдёт себя настоящую. Но пока, наверное, этого достаточно.

***

Хрона чувствует, как стучат её зубы.  
Она не хочет уходить.

Но Медуза знает: их рассекретили. Ещё чуть-чуть — и поймают.  
Она восторженно шипит ей, что Мака будет первой, кто поднимет против Хроны оружие. Она всё слышала. Она знает, что Хрона — предательница и лгунья. Мака так же ласково улыбалась Медузе, пока та была медсестрой. Теперь, когда Мака знает, что Медуза ведьма, она мечтает её убить.  
Хрону она мечтает убить тоже.

Хрона не верит. Хрона отчаянно мотает головой и подвывает, как подбитая собака.  
Она хочет закрыть уши руками, чтобы не слышать этого мерзкого шипения, только вот знает, что это бесполезно. Медуза всё равно найдёт способ, как заставить её себя услышать. Уже нашла: её голос всегда у Хроны в голове.

И этот голос всегда прав.  
Не нужно было выслушивать всех этих слов и доводов, чтобы в какой-то момент их принять: это очевидно и правильно, и когда-нибудь Хрона сама бы до этого дошла.  
Мир не изменился, он всё ещё работает по своим чётким уродливым правилам. Шибусен — всё ещё вырезает ведьм и кишинов. И таких, как она, Шинигами не прощает. Он заносит их в свой чёрный список, из которого не выберешься ни на этом свете, ни на том.  
А Мака — белая-белая, чистая-чистая; на ее белоснежной душе грязные капли снисхождения к предательнице будут смотреться мерзко.  
_Только Медуза каждый раз будет прощать ее осечки._

Ведь Хрона — оружие, её драгоценный эксперимент, сосуд для чёрной крови. Самая ценная для Медузы, самая важная и необходимая.

_Вот только Мака говорила, что Хрона — больше чем просто оружие. И что для неё Хрона тоже очень-очень важна. И Хрона может прийти к ней прямо сейчас и всё-всё рассказать. И может, Мака её простит. Мака — такая добрая и хорошая, она поймёт. И защитит её от Медузы. Ведь Хрона так не хочет возвращаться к ней, так не… _хочет?..

Хрона обнимает себя руками и делает вдох — медленный и глубокий, как учила Мака. Хрона пытается успокоиться и не думать о Медузе хотя бы пару минут. Думать о себе.  
Кто она?  
Что у неё внутри?  
Хрона поднимает свои руки — почти синие; внутри у Хроны чёрная кровь. Плещется в ней, в живом сосуде, готовая к своей единственной задаче: убивать.  
Хрона стоит и слушает, но больше не чувствует ничего.

Медуза, как всегда, права.

Чёрной, как кровь, и почему-то до ужаса душной ночью Хрона уходит из города.


End file.
